


We Came To Dance

by Samunderthelights



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Friendship, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Content, Zalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: One thing leads to another when Zach teaches Alex how to dance.
Relationships: Zach Dempsey & Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	We Came To Dance

It has only been weeks since Alex had gone through the awkwardness of getting a boner in front of Zach. Not only had Zach seen it, it had also been glaringly obvious that it had been the physical interaction between the two of them that had caused it.

Zach had been pretty relaxed about it, and Alex couldn’t have been more grateful. It had almost made him believe that soon enough it would be all forgotten about. Well, perhaps not forgotten about. But perhaps one day it would be something they could laugh about instead of something they were awkwardly trying to avoid mentioning.

But as Zach is trying to show him how to dance, how to not let his arm and leg affect him, he becomes a little too aware of his hands gripping onto him. Of his warm breath on his face. Of the way Zach feels underneath his own hands.

Alex can feel himself getting hard, but he tries his best to ignore it, to try and think of something else. To tell himself that this is Zach, and not Jessica. That he can **not** be reacting this way to his touch.

But despite his efforts to hide what is happening, Zach can see the panic in his eyes, so he steps back, a sheepish grin on his face.

“Are you okay?” he laughs, “I know I’m not Jess, but if you’re that worried about dancing with her…”

“That’s not…,” Alex begins, but then he just sighs.

Zach is about to make a joke to lift the awkwardness, but when he sees Alex awkwardly trying to pull his shirt down to cover himself up, he realizes what’s going on and why Alex is blushing.

“Oh, right… yeah,” he chuckles uncomfortably. “You should probably take care of that.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. I’ll leave you to it, yeah?”

Zach is about to leave the room, not sure what else he is supposed to do. But when he hears Alex mumbling something, he turns back around.

“What was that?”

“I said, you don’t have to leave,” Alex tries again. “We could… you know…”

“I really don’t,” Zach laughs, a thousand thoughts running through his mind right now. Not all of them appropriate to say out loud. So he tries to laugh it off again, but he can tell that it is only making Alex more uncomfortable. “I’m sorry, man, but I don’t know what you’re saying. You’re not going to take care of that?”

“I am.” Alex nods. “But we could do it together?” he suggests, keeping his voice down, even though no one else is home but them.

“Right. You want to jerk off together?” Zach asks, his mind still trying to catch up.

“Why not?” Alex shrugs, trying his very best to make it sound like this is nothing to him. But his hands are shaking, and he feels like his legs are about to give out underneath him. “Guys do it all the time, right?”

“I guess.”

“Sorry, is that weird, or…?”

“No, it’s fine!” Zach quickly says, finding himself strangely excited at the thought of getting to do something like that with Alex, even though the thought has never even crossed his mind before now.

“So, you want to like, watch porn or something?” Alex suggests, Zach already closing the door, no longer any question in his mind that they are really going through with this.

“Sure. Whatever works for you.”

Alex opens his laptop on his desk, and he searches for the porn website he usually uses, ignoring his usual videos, but going for today’s most popular video instead.

Zach has already noticed the large banner at the side of the page though, where it shows the last watched videos, and although it doesn’t bother him, he is still shocked to see that Alex watches gay porn when he is on his own.

“You really watch that stuff?” he asks, as soon as the words have left his mouth, wishing he could take them back. Because the last thing he wants is for Alex to think he is judging him.

“Sometimes.” Alex shrugs, knowing that there is no point in denying it. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah, it’s totally cool. Whatever works, right?” Zach says, but Alex just nods, as he starts the video, before sitting down next to Zach on the bed.

It is glaringly obvious that they are both uncomfortable, and haven’t done this before, but they know that one of them has to make the first move. So Zach unzips his jeans, and as he keeps his eyes focused on Alex’s laptop, he whips out his dick. He begins to stroke it, trying not to think about the fact that Alex is sitting right next to him, their legs almost touching. But he can feel the warmth radiating from his body, and no matter how hard he tries to focus on the porn on the screen, his mind keeps drifting off to Alex.

Alex begins to touch himself, trying to be as subtle as possible about the fact that he is watching Zach from the corner of his eye. But when he looks up, and he looks straight into Zach’s eyes, he knows he has been caught out.

“I’m sorry, I…”

“It’s cool, man,” Zach laughs. “Like I said, whatever works for you.”

Alex can’t help but chuckle at the blush on Zach’s face, and he almost tells him that this is what he had been wanting to do that time he had gotten hard in the locker room. But he keeps the words to himself, and he looks back at his laptop, another video having started already.

This time he doesn’t dare look at Zach, but when he hears his breath quickening, and he can see the movements of his hand beginning to pick up speed in the corner of his eye, he realizes that he’s about to come. As much as he doesn’t want to make this any more uncomfortable, he finds himself peeking another glimpse, just as Zach comes.

Zach can’t help but notice Alex watching him, and if you had told him yesterday that this was going to happen, he would have either laughed at you or told you to shut the hell up, because this is Alex we’re talking about. The thought of doing something like this with him, of having him watching him, it just wouldn’t have been a real possibility to him. But now he just finds himself looking up and flashing a sheepish grin, the blush on Alex’s face growing even darker.

“Fuck!” Alex spits out as he comes, and he quickly looks down, still getting used to the feeling after not having been able to do this for such a long time. And although he had taken full advantage of his dick working again, none of his orgasms have been as intense as this one, and he finds himself struggling to catch his breath.

“Are you okay?” Zach asks, about to reach out, but he feels like it would only make things more uncomfortable right now. So he just watches, as Alex sits next to him, slowly but surely coming to himself again. “Was ehm… was that okay?” he asks, when Alex opens his drawer, and he takes out a rag they can use to get cleaned up.

Alex just nods, because when he had thought about doing this with Zach, he had only thought about the excitement, about the thought of getting to watch Zach get off. But he hadn’t considered how awkward it would actually be afterwards, or what they were meant to say or do. Can they just go on playing video games now? Or should they talk about it? Should they pretend it never happened?

“Are we okay?” he asks, but when Zach flashes a big smile, he finds himself blushing even more.

“Of course, man.”

“It isn’t going to be weird or anything? I mean, I know it’s weird, but…”

“Not weird,” Zach quickly says, “New. Different. But not weird.”

Alex turns the video on his laptop off, and he closes it, but he still remembers how Zach had seen his previously watched videos, and he feels his stomach getting all wrangled up.

“About that stuff you saw…”

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell Jess,” Zach reassures him. “It’s none of my business.”

“You really don’t care if I… you know…”

“I don’t,” Zach says, “I love you, man, and if that’s what you’re into… it doesn’t matter to me.”

“Thanks,” Alex mumbles, feeling relieved, yet still a little uncomfortable about Zach having seen those videos. Perhaps even more than about the fact that they have just gotten off together.

“So, how about another round?” Zach suggests, but when he sees Alex staring at him with a dumbfound look on his face, he can’t help but laugh. “I meant the game.”

“Oh, right.”

“We can definitely do this again another time though.”

“The…?” Alex asks, pointing at the video game still paused on the tv.

“No, Alex. What we just did. I’d be up for doing it again, if you want to,” Zach laughs, when he sees how confused Alex is. “Now come on. I was just about to kick your ass.”

“Yeah, right. I was definitely winning this round.”

“You wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
